Honeymoon
by Demx101
Summary: The Goofy movies.Max and Roxanne get married.But after they go on their honeymoon,startling revelations are unearthed.Someone is after them,& what could happen to make things worse?Will Max and Roxanne's love for each other be enough to save them? Updated
1. the Marriage

Hey, this is my first fanfiction that I've ever written, so bear with me for the miss spellings and the wrong use of grammar (if there are any). I do not own Disney or any of the characters in this story. Rated for later chapters

RE: I republished this chapter. I felt like it need revising. 8/29/2010.

* * *

Honeymoon

Chapter 1: The Marriage

Max stood at the altar with butterflies in hisstomach. This was the day that he and Roxanne had waited for the past nineteen years; this was their wedding. The church was completely full. Some were friends, or family. And others Max had never seen before. _Who's the guy in the third to last row? They must be a friend of Roxanne's_. That was view Max had of most of them. But as he scanned the faces in the crowd, he saw a few that surprised him.

His best friend's dad and long time neighbor, Pete was one of the few that made that list. Pete always seemed to have it out for him. Even as a kid, Pete, seemed to do more harm than good. That often made Max wonder why his dad was friends with that type of individual. Maybe it's because his dad didn't realize what Pete was doing? Or maybe, his dad realized it and refused to accept it as the truth? Or maybe, it was because his dad was so forgiving, that his dad forgave him every time Pete did him wrong? His eyes continued moving, Pete's wife, Peg, and teenage daughter, Pistol were sitting near Pete. Max didn't understand why Pete and Peg were still even married. They we're always fighting. No wonder why when PJ and him first met that he was afraid to do anything wrong. If Max had Pete for a father, he would be afraid of him too.

The next person Max saw was his dad. Max darted his eyes toward the floor. _I was so mean to him_. His eyes focused on one pigment of the pearl flooring. He narrowed his eyes as he began to think back to that night.

* * *

Max drove into the driveway. His heart was pounding. The speed increased the closer it got to being in the house. But compared to the way it was when he proposed to Roxanne, this was nothing. The way it felt earlier was close to a heart attack. He put the car in gear, removed the keys, and undid the seat belt.

He calmly got out of the car. What will his dad think when he tells him about their engagement, he wondered. Well, he wouldn't have to wait long. He reached the doorway. This was the moment of truth. When he opened this door, then he would be in the kitchen. And there he would tell his dad everything. There was no turning back.

He took a deep breath as he turned the handle. The door squealed as it slowly opened. His heart sped up. He could feel it beating against his lungs. He took deeper breaths and he walked into the kitchen. There his dad was, cooking over the stove. Max attempted to clear his throat to get his dads attention. But when he tried, nothing happened. Suddenly, Goofy turned around.

_"Hey there Max. Dinner will be ready in a little while."_ said Goofy while holding the spatula in the air.

_"Dad...I um..." _

_"What's the matter?"_ said a concerned Goofy.

_"Well..you...see...I'..um..."_

_"Max? Are you hurt? Do I need to call the hospital."_

Max closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Here it goes. _With his eyes closed, he blurted out the words he so desperately was trying to say.

_"Roxanne and I are getting married!" _

There was a pause. Why isn't he saying anything.? Max slowly opened his eyes to make sure his dad hadn't passed out or anything. His dad just stared at him. It didn't even looked like he blinked. _Oh God, please say something._ Goofy broke his eye contact and looked away from Max. He rested his hands on the edge of the sink. His back facing Max. Suddenly, Goofy broke the silence.

_"Is this a joke..."_

_"No...It's not."_

Goofy didn't say anything. He just stayed in the place, without moving.

"_Are you ok dad? You know, most of the time people say congratulations at this sort of thing."_

_"Wh...when is the wedding?"_ stuttered Goofy.

_"Two weeks. We wanted to have it on our anniversary. "_

_"Max what are you thinking?" _said_ Goofy _sharply as he turned in Max's direction.

_"What?"_

Goofy threw his arms in the air."_Getting married at the age of nineteen! You're still in college for crying out loud!"_ Goofy took a step back to regain is composure_."Couldn't this have waited till you graduated?"_ Goofy shouted at his son.

Max balled up his fist. _"Dad, come on. I'm in love!"_

_"Max, your throwing away your youth. these are the years of your life that you spend trying to make something of yourself! Not getting married to some…"_

_"Dad! It's my life damn it! I care for her and she cares for me. When I'm away at school, she's all I can think about. I miss her so much it hurts."_ Max turned away from his dad._ "What's so wrong with us getting married now?"_

_"Max, you've got it all wrong! Your too hardheaded to understand what I'm trying to explain to you." _Said Goofy as he calmed his voice.

_"I see where I got it from,"_ chuckled Max.

_"Max, cut it out! You have been gone for a year at college! This is the first time I've seen you in months. That's hard enough as it is, now when you get married, how often will I see you then huh? Every year or two?"_

_"Dad, it's not like that.."_

_"You haven't even been calling to check up. And when I call you don't bother to pick up the phone! " _Said Goofy with tears in his eyes.

_"Dad...I've been busy."_

_"Yea, I know! With your college skating, your studies, your friends. And Now, your wife! I wouldn't be so mad if you were going to wait a few years. If you get married now, you won't be able to support yourself."_

_"I'll work it out, Dad. I'll be fine."_

_"Where are you going to live? They're not going to let your wife stay with you in your dorm."_

_"We're getting an apartment."_

_"Really? How do you expect to pay for that. Are you going to juggle a job too?"_

_"Roxanne's dad said he'll help cover the apartment rent."_

_"That's not the point Max! If you get married, go to college, spend time with friends, and skate, when do have time for yourself?"_

_"Dad, I can deal."_

_"Can you? Can you pay for insurance? When you get married, your taken off my insurance. Can you pay for yourself, and for her? "_

_"I called Roxanne's mom, she said she would cover it."_

_"What if the unforeseen happens?"_

_"What?"_

_"What if Roxanne were to get pregnant?" _

_"Dad!"_

_"Think about it, it could happen. If she got pregnant, what would you do?"_

_"She's not going to get pregnant. We've already talked about our birth control options."_

_"Those don't always work. And what if she had the baby? How would you support it? Would you be able to go to school, skate, and spend time with Roxanne, and be a father? You would have to give something up."_

_"I would find someone to help watch the kid to help Roxanne when I'm not there."_

_"What if Roxanne wasn't there to help?"_

_"What...what are you talking about?"_

_"What if Roxanne died? Or was in an accident and couldn't help you?"_

_"Dad, your over thinking things way too much. Just because that happened to mom doesn't mean it will happen to -."_

_"It could happen! I didn't think it would happen to me...but it did! "_

_"Dad, I can't plan my life around the chance of something bad happening. I could died when I drive down the street. I could die if I fell down the stairs. I can't live my life in fear."_

_"Stop treating me like the enemy! I'm your father; I'm here to help you. So stop undermining everything I say. I have a point, and you know it. You just don't want to admit it."_ Goofy said as he tried to calm down.

_"Dad, stop treating me like a kid! I'm not your little boy anymore! And I'm not undermining you. I have it figured out. And you can't plan for every single thing._..." said a disappointed Max. _"Dad...I just wanted for you to be happy for me. I don't know the first thing about weddings or planning them. I just wanted for you to he-"_

Goofy interrupts_, "Help? Is that what your calling it these days? Coming to dear old dad when you need money or want to know how to do something? Sorry pal but since you don't want me to treat you like a kid then so be it! You're a big man getting married, so what do you need me for?"_

_"FORGET YOU! I DON'T NEED TO DEAL WITH THIS_!" Max yelled as he headed towards the garage door. _"Don't worry. I'll still send you an invite."_

Max turned and slammed the door. He drove off in a rage. "_Family,'_ Max mumbled, _"who needs them anyway? I've got Roxanne and that's all the family I need.."_

_

* * *

_

That was the last time he had spoken to his dad. He had sent him the invite as promised. Max had called and left a message on the answer machine the day before. He told him how sorry he was about the argument. But his dad never called him back. Max made eye contact with his dad. Goofy smiled at Max. _I hope that means he's not still raging mad at me._

Max continued to look through the faces and saw a two faces that he never had expected to see: Bradley Uppercrust III and Chad. He had met Bradley the year before, they certainly didn't hit it off. Brad tried killing him to win the Ex-games. _To forget him, you would have to be pretty damn stupid. _Now, for Chad, he was a jock that always picked on Max and his friends in high school. But that seems like such a long time ago.

Reality set back in. This is Max and Roxanne's wedding. It's hard to imagine that he had only been standing at the altar for 2 minutes. To Max, it felt like a life time. He need to focus on the task at hand. The traditional wedding music was being played on the piano. _How long had it been playing? _He didn't know.

Max's best man, and best friend, PJ, walked down the aisle. He wobbled while he walked. It's hard to image PJ as a decent skater. You would think he would lose is balance easily. PJ gave Max a smile as he took his place next to him.

_"Don't choke, man"_ whispered PJ sarcastically.

_"Thanks, Peej."_

Pj was about to respond, but right then the doors of the chapel opened; and there stood the flower girl. Roxanne's cousin was the flower girl. But Max couldn't seem to remember her name. He had always imaged that PJ's little sister, Pistol, would have been the flower girl at his wedding, but she was around 13 now. She was a little too old to do it know. The young flower girl walked in and started to walk forward while throwing the flower petals toward the floor. Shortly after the girl's entrance, Roxanne appeared in a beautiful wedding dress.

It was long and dragging the floor. It was made of silk. Her hair was up in a bun with part of her red bangs hanging down. And covering her face was a white vale. Max closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he reopened his eyes, the she was now only a few feet from him. Roxanne took her place beside of her husband to be. The preacher came forward to give the ceremony.

_"We are gathered here today to honor the marriage of Maximilian Goof and Roxanne Martin. Roxanne do you accept Max to be your lawful husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live?"_

"_I do."_

_"And Max, do you accept, Roxanne Martin, to be your lawful wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live?"_

_"I do"_

_"If anyone has any reason for these two to not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."_

The room was silent, and no one spoke.

_"Max and Roxanne, with the power invested in me. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

Max and Roxanne embrace each other and share a romantic kiss.

* * *

That's it for chapter 1; what did you think? I hope that you enjoyed it, but if you didn't I still want to think you for reading this. Like I said before the story is rated for later chapters because it has sexual content, and maybe some violence. I hope that my next chapters are better than this thdrnilescrane and SunRise19, thanks for the reviews. And drnilescrane I will try to put that "link" from where Goofy is coming from in mind. So I hope you like this chapter as well. It's still rated for later chapters. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. After Party

A message from Demx101: drnilescrane and SunRise19, thanks for the reviews. And drnilescrane I will try to put that "link" from where Goofy is coming from in mind. So I hope you like this chapter as well. It's still rated for later chapters. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

This chapter was revised an republished. 8/29/2010. 

Updated again on 2/1/2011

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

**The After Party**

Max and Roxanne's after party was full of many people. Some were friends, some family, and some enemies. PJ and Bobby were making complete fools of themselves on the dance floor. Max thought about stopping them, but if he did that, he couldn't pick on them for it later on. They were dancing fast to slow songs. And by fast, they were dancing like they were running on hot coals. Suddenly, Roxanne took Max by the arm and laid her head on his chest.

_"mmm"_

_"Are you ok?"_ Max said concerned.

_"I'm fine dear. I just wanted to hear your heart beat. I wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming."_

Max took Roxanne by the hand. And took her to the dance floor. They were playing a slow song, perfect for slow dancing. Max put his hand on her waist as she put her arms around his neck. They moved slowly.

_"What did I do to deserve you?" _Roxanne mumbled.

_"If anyone is lacking in the deserving department, it's me."_

_"I saw your dad earlier."_

_"Yea?"_

_"Have you talked to him yet?"_

_"No, not yet. But don't worry. I'll find him and talk to him." _said Max reassuringly.

_She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips._

But their embrace was short lived when Roxanne's father came up to the couple.

_"Uhh…Hi ya Mr. Martin, glad you could come."_ Said Max nervously.

Max and Roxanne's father had never really had a good bond. In fact, Max was frighten of him. He was a big man.

Mr. Martin just groaned at Max.

_"Daddy, be nice,"_ said Roxanne.

Her father smiled and patted her on the head. He quickly then gave Max the evil eye. Afterword's, he just returned to his empty table.

_"That proves it, your Dad has and always will hate me,"_ Max whispered to Roxanne.

_"Max, he doesn't hate you. He just doesn't like seeing me growing up."_

At this point, PJ and Bobby stood up on one of the tables. They tapped a spoon against their glasses to get everyone's attention.

_"Three cheers for the newlyweds, hip hip hurray, hip hip…"_

Everyone in the party joined it. It lasted for several minutes before everyone stopped.

_"PJ! Why did you and Bobby do that? It was sort of embarrassing."_

_"Calm down man, what did ya expect I was going to do after you two got married? Cry? Or Sing?"_ Teased PJ.

Max let out a long sigh. _"Yea...I knew you would do something."_

_"So Max, how long will it be till Roxanne dumps you and goes after a better man?"_

Max turned around to see Chad. _Oh great..._

_"Very funny, Chad."_

_Suddenly, another voice took Chad's defense._

_"Yeah, Max will cheat on her like he cheated to win the College X games!_ Chuckled Bradley Uppercrust the III.

_How did you even get invited? _The last thing Max needed was for a fight to break out at his wedding.

_"If anyone is going to cheat, its you Brad! You tried to cheat in the games and we still beat you!"_ shouted PJ.

_"Tsk, Tsk. Only the weak and pathetic rely on lying to make others join their side." _said a cocky Bradley.

_"You're the pathetic one Brad!" _Shouted Bobby.

_What are you going to do about it punk?"_ Intimidated Chad.

"_I'll show you a Punk!"_ Shouted Bobby as he started toward both of them.

Max ran over and grabbed Bobby so he could hold him back.

_"Calm down Bobby,"_ Max said in a calming voice, _"He's not worth it."_

_"I'll calm down after I kick their…"_

_"STOP THIS! "_ Roxanne shouted at the group.

Max glanced up and realized that everyone in the entire room was watching them_. Damn. I was trying to resolve this without making a scene._

_"What a loser."_ Bradley chucked.

Max quickly snapped back around with gleaming hate in his eyes.

_"What did you call me?"_ Max commanded.

_"Max!"_ Roxanne repeated again.

_"That's enough Bradley."_ Said a tall man from the back of the room.

_"What..."_ Bradley started

The man walked forward and then everyone could see who had spoken up.

_"Tank?"_ Max mumbled

_"Tank? You're siding with these losers?"_ Bradley questioned.

_"If you call people who save other peoples life's a loser, then yes, I'm siding with a loser. And this "loser" is my friend. He did more for me than you did. You left me to die. Max and his dad ran in and saved me from being burned alive."_ Tank said with determination in his eyes.

_"Come Chad, let's leave these losers and their friends."_ Bradley said walking toward the door.

Max looked up at Tank and smiled.

_"It's been a long time."_ Max started.

_"It sure as. I'm glad to see your doing well."_

_"The same goes for you."_

Tank bent down and gave Max a huge bear hug.

After spending about ten minutes talking about old times Tank and Max started to say their farewells. There were so many people Max hadn't spoken too. For one Mickey, the mouse that he had grown up knowing and loving. Then there was Donald, then all of the students that he went to school with, then the kids he met at college; the list went on and on. Max didn't even want to think about it. He thought he even saw his elementary and High school principles. Mrs. Applebee and Mr. Mazior. Max let out along sigh at just the thought of it. He looked and saw Mr. Martin walking towards him.

_Eff_! _He's going to kill me._

_"Max"_

_"Yes sir.(this is the first time he's ever spoken to me)"_

_"My Roxanne is crazy about you. I don't want to see her get hurt. You take good care of my girl."_

_"I will sir."_

Before returning to his table, Mr. Martin and Max shook hands.

_Wow... That was unexpected. _Max thought. Suddenly, he heard another person's voice.

_"Max my lad, I would like to wish you congratulations."_

When Max turned, but he didn't see anyone.

_"Down here"_

When Max looked down, he realized it was Scrooge Mcduck.

_When did he get here? I don't remember seeing him._

_"Donald tells me that ye and Roxanne haven't decided on where ye're going to spend your honeymoon."_ Scrooge said with a smile on his face.

_"That's right; everywhere is just too expensive, so it's hard to decide. And Max and I only got engaged 2 weeks ago. So, we didn't have alot of time to plan."_ Roxanne said as she walked over and kissed Max.

_"Then I've got good news for ye two then." _Scrooge started to say.

_"And that would be what?"_

_"You see, I've just opened a hotel on the private Islands of my Mcduck resorts. No one has ever slept in the hotel before, so all of the rooms are new and clean. There will be live entertainment nightly, the two pools are open twenty four hours a day. And the same goes for the gym and the game room. It is in walking distance to the crystal blue ocean. And it even has a cafeteria."_

_"How much?"_ Max asked half dreading the answer.

Scrooge laughed. _"'How much?' Did I forget to tell you? Silly me. It's free."_

_

* * *

_

A message from Demx101: This is a republish of this chapter. I changed a few things. I hope you like it. 8/29/2010.


	3. Some Friendly Advice

**A message from Demx101: **"I would like to say I'm sorry for taking so long for this update. I sorta...forgot my password . And I forgot the password to the email account I used when I made this account on Fanfiction. Well, now I would like to address some complaints made regarding this story and my reasoning. 

**1. My reason for all the swearing.** When I wrote this, I felt like I wanted a dark undertone. I wanted to make it not so directed to children. I was in the state of mind that if I used a few curse words, that it would make it feel more adult. However, what I have to come to realize is that there is a time for cursing and where its not. I crossed the line a few times. And a few times, I used it where it was not needed. And I realize that now. I will cut down on the cursing, and use it only were it is needed. 

**2**_**. "Where is Goofy?"**_ I suppose that's a boo boo on my part. I totally left him out of the second chapter. 0_o... I will fix this. Thanks for pointing it out.

**3. The fight between Goofy and Max.** When I was writing this, it was never my goal to make Max come off as a jerk. Far from it. I've been a fan of Goof troop, A Goofy Movie, and an Extremely goofy movie since I was a child. In fact, I would pretend to be Max. He will always be my favorite cartoon character. I wanted to show that Max and Goofy don't have the super happy relationship that they have in the shows. They should have fights just like any other child and parent. If you recall, Max normally disagreed with his dad on things. Even though they cared for each other, from his behavior in A Goofy Movie and An Extremely Goofy movie, Max wanted to have his own life. And at times, he showed that he thought he knew better than his dear old dad. So when Goofy tried to talk Max out of getting married, Max became defensive and felt like he was under attack. All Max wanted was for his dad to accept the proposal and help him through the process. However, Goofy felt like Max was only using him and coming to him for help when he needed it. So Goofy refused. Max got angry and stormed out. Max is not a jerk. Despite how I portrayed him in the first two chapters...

4. After I reread the first two chapters, I couldn't believe how badly it was written. **I will be updating the first two chapters** and fixing the issues, dialog, and adding in things. Please check back on them in the next few days. They will be better. And I will remove the unnecessary cussing. And will try to make Max not look like a complete Jerk."

Updated on 2/1/2011

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Some Friendly Advice**

_"Fr...fre..FREE!"_

Never in Max's life had he know Scrooge McDuck to give away anything. Heck, he's the reason that the saying "Your such a Scrooge" even exist. And the only time he had ever heard that saying being used was when someone was being greedy. But as Max looked at him, the elderly duck seemed relaxed and serious. Maybe he had gone crazy? Nah. He looked sane, he was dressed to impress with his trademark blue suit and top hat. Maybe he had a change of heart? Along with his greedy reputation, Max had also heard from Huey, Dewey and Louie, that "Uncle Scrooge believes in keeping his word. He never breaks a promise once given." He also recalled them saying "Scrooge McDuck's word is as good as gold."

_"Aye, I said " free" my lad."_

Even if his "word is good as gold," Max had never know him to give away a freaking vacation. He must have been missing something.

_"Whats the ca-"_

_"We can't thank you enough. It is very generous of you to give this to us. But I don't think we can accept it. I don't think Max and I could ever repay you for it," said a gentle voice._

Max's eyes moved over in the direction the voice came from. Roxanne? She was standing there, smiling. After that statement, how could she be standing there so calmly? Sure, Max didn't like taking handouts, but a fully paid vacation to a paradise is something that's extremely hard to turn down. He moved his eyes quickly back in the direction of Scrooge. The look on the ducks face grew tense as he hit the floor with the end of his cane.

_"Lassie, we don't expect ye to pay us back." _said Scrooge as he handed Max an envelope with all of the information on the trip.

Max's eyes grew wide. What's this _"us"_ business?

_"Us? Who's...us?"_

Scrooge's eyes relaxed and allowed for the light to catch a reflection in them.

_"Oh, did I forget to mention it? I may be giving ye the vacation, but I'm not the one who paid for it."_

Roxanne took a step forward. Max felt the warmth of her arm rub up against him as she moved forward.

_"But, if you didn't pay..."_

Scrooge picked up his cane and pointed it like a compass in the opposite direction of the room.

_"I'm not the one who paid for it lassie, but ye are."_

Using his eyes, Max followed the end of the scuffed cane to a group of faces that where all grinning. The grinning faces were Mickey and Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, his dad, and Roxanne's dad. Then, Mickey stood up on the wobbly table with his coffee cup.

"You didn't think we would let you off without a wedding gift did you?" Mickey said happily.

Max found himself chuckling_. I suppose that makes more since that Scrooge McDuck paying for their entire trip alone. _He brought his arm up and waved to get the group's attention.

_"Thanks you guys. Roxanne and I really appreciate it! "_

Several minutes later, he sat back in one of the chairs and stared at the ceiling. His eyes focused on one fly that was circling around it. It's funny how even though him and his dad had that huge fight, that he still helped pay for his vacation. He contemplated going to over to his dad and thanking him and tell him that he was sorry. He lowered his eyes to see Roxanne standing across the room._ She was talking to Stacy. _Suddenly two masses stood in front of him, blocking his view_._

_"Bro! Congratulations!"_

Max rolled his head forward. It was none other than P.J. and Bobby standing before him.

_"What's it like to be a married man?"_ Bobby continued.

_"Dude, don't start with that crap. I feel the same as I did this morning. The only difference is that I'm not completely nervous. "_Max said followed by a chuckle.

Bobby got closer to his face. Max could feel his breath hitting his nose. He immediately started to try to push him off .

_"Bobby, get out of my fa-"_

_"Bro, you're not going to feel the same after tonight."_ Said Bobby as Max pushed him off.

_"What are you talking about?"_ He replied.

Max turned around in his seat and started pouring himself a beer. Pj sat down in the nearest chair and poured himself one as well.

_"Dude, do I have to spell it out for you?" _Bobby said sternly while tightening his fist.

Suddenly, Max felt Bobby's breath on the back of his neck.

_"You're going to get some." _

Max spewed out his beer and started coughing hysterically. As he regained his breath he turned around to face Bobby.

_"Dude. What me and Roxanne do behind closed doors is strictly between her and I."_

_"Max man, you and Roxanne and never done anything."_ Said PJ after his long silence.

Max slammed his glass on the table.

_"So what? You and Jessica have never done anything either. Roxanne wanted to wait to we got married to do anything."_

_"Dude, aren't you nervous at all? "_ questioned PJ.

Max glared up from his drink.

_"Maybe a little. I'm not sure if Roxanne and I are going to do that tonight anyway."_

_"But Max, didn't you just say that she wanted to wait till you two were married? Your married now dude."_ Protested Bobby.

_"I'm not forcing her. I may want it. But if she doesn't want to lose it to me tonight, then I'm not forcing her. It's her body. I mean, if we wait a little while longer, it's not going to change anything. I love her no matter what. Sex or no Sex, It won't change how I feel about her."_

_"Dude, you know allot of people get married just to have sex, right?" _Replied PJ.

_"Do you want some pointers just in case?" _Bobby said egotistically.

_"Bobby, just because I've never had sex doesn't mean that I don't know what to do. Besides, I'm no way interested in hearing about your love life. I know everyone that you've dated and if you talk to me about what you've done with girls...I will never be able to look at them the same.. No offence dude, I don't won't to imagine you having sex."_

PJ bust out into insane laughter. It was sort of frightening When PJ laughed like that, he looked like he was possessed.

_"Bobby, dude. He burned you. bwhahahahahaha."_

Bobby's eye twitched. PJ laid his arms and head on the table. He tried to stop laughing but is laughter was to the point that he was no longer in control of his body.

_"That's not cool bro"_

_"Mind if an old man shares his wisdom with you kids?"_ Said a deep voice.

The three of them looked up in the direction of the unknown voice. It was a heavy set man in a gray suit. He had black fur and small ears. It was Pete, PJ's father.

_"S...S..Sure" _hesitated_ Max._

The big man sat down. The beer in the glasses trembled. Pete grabbed a glass and poured himself some vodka from a bottle on the table. He took a huge gulp of the stuff until he chugged the entire glass.

_"So, Max. I bet your wondering what a real woman likes?"_ said Pete as he placed his glass on the table.

_"Mr. P, I'm not really-"_

_"I'll tell you what women like. They like for the man to be in charge. It makes them feel like you're more manly. They feel like a man should take control. Why else would they say that "the man wears the pants in the family?""_

_"Pete, I don't think I need your adv-"_

_"Take my Peg. She likes for me-"_

Max tapped PJ on the shoulder as Pete continued talking.

_"Make him stop. I'm begging you!"_ Max whispered.

_"You can't get him to stop. " _P J set his head on the table as if he were defeated . Then tried to plug up his ears.

"One time when me and Peg took a trip to Asperin, we left the twerps at home. Me and Peg-"

_"PETE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"_

A tall woman with short red hair headed towards Pete. You could hear her high heals hitting the floor as she speeded towards him. It was Peg. PJ's mom. Peg, took Pete tightly by the ear.

_"Dear, you know that these boys don't want to hear about our LOVE LIFE!"_ Shouted Peg.

_"But pumpkin lips, I just thought hearing stories would help him ou-"_

_"You know dear, you have better things to do than traumatize these three boys."_ Said Peg innocently.

Pete got up from the table and headed to the other side of the room. He walked like a dog with its tail between its legs. Peg turned and faced the boys.

_"I'm sorry about that Max, Pete is always trying to show off. "_said Peg as she rubbed her fingers through her hair.

_"It's ok Mrs. P, I'm just glad you stopped him when you did,"_ said Max as he stood up from the table_. " Thanks for coming out for me and Roxanne's wedding. But Roxanne and I's plane is leaving in a few hours and so me and her need to be going."_

Peg gave Max a close hug_. "Be careful, you're like a son to me."  
"Don't worry I'll be safe."_

After Max gave PJ and Bobby a handshake, he walked towards the back of the room. He walked over to one of the guest who was facing the opposite direction. He gently tapped the guest on the shoulder. Then the man turned quickly to see who was tapping them.

_"Max..."_

_"Hi, Dad."_

_

* * *

_

A message from Demx101: Well, Do you think that this is any better? I tried to make it not so..blah. I cut down on the cussing. I will be re-uploading the first two chapters. They are terribly written and the dialog and...well...everything about them needs to be fixed. 


	4. Father and Son

**A message from **Demx101.  
**I am sorry its taking so long for me to update. I've been busy with college assignments and work, so I haven't had much time to work on the fanfiction. I'm sorry. I will try my best to get at least 3 chapters added in the next few weeks. As I stated in chapter 3, I re did parts of the first 2 chapters, removed unnecessary profanity, and fixed things that I felt needed to be improved on. Oddly enough, I've only received one comment on chapter 3, but none on the revisions on the first 2 chapters for that matter. This causes for me to wonder if the updates and revisions were for the better. I like to know what the fans think. It helps to notice mistakes, and improve as a writer. And it helps to have some fan input to know that I'm not letting things get to farfetched. Also for improvements, I'm going to try and make the chapters longer for this point on. Normally, I'm pretty good at imagery and the other literary elements, however, I have a difficult time conveying that in fanfiction. I suppose, that's because my fanfiction tends to be more dialog driven than anything else. When I try to put imagery in, it sounds awkward or...stupid. it's funny, typically, I have the most awesome thing in my head to type, and when I go to type it...I'm like..."I've got nothing."Anyway, if you like the chapter, or have comments, feel free to leave a review. Getting reviews lets me know that someone is interested and it gives me motivation to update.

**Additional note**: In order to add length on the chapters, I'm going to try to give some first person insight so you can see what Max is thinking. If it sounds weird when I do it, please do let me know.

**Updates:** I'm going to update the first 3 chapters as soon as possible. I made so many careless errors! ARGH!

**Warning:** The following chapter has some light sexual content in it. I mean, there is a reason that this story is rated mature. It's not going to be a erotic story or anything. Just thought I would let you know.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Father and Son**

****"Hi Dad"

Max cleared his throat. For some odd reason, he felt it closing up. Inside, he felt his heart beating as fast as a techno song. He could feel the strain of every pump of the heart. He could feel the blood in his veins being push and pulled at every beat. _Why am I so nervous? For God's sake, this is my dad I'm talking about. I lived with him for 18 years. So why am I reacting like this?_

"Max, it's good to see you son. I see...see you've been eating well,"_ said Goofy in a rattled voice as he twirled is fingers._

_Why does his voice sound so shaky? Is he nervous too? Or is this just awkward for him? Who am I kidding, he never feels awkward...he's always been the one causing people to feel that way. Man...it's getting hot in here. Someone please turn on the AC or something_. Just then, Max felt a warm substance run down the side of his head. As he whipped it away, he realized it was sweat. He glanced up at his father, who was still waiting for some sort of reply. _OH CRAP! How long have I been standing here? Say something Max! Say something! GOD! _

"Yea..."

_"Yea?" That's all you could think of? YEA? What the hell, Max! I thought you were better than that. You couldn't have said something more witty? Or..AHH! I'm SO STUPID! Crap! Say something else! If I don't, it will make this even more awkward._

"So...hmm..How have you been?"

Goofy glanced up at the ceiling for a moment before he answered.

"Well, I supposed things have been alright."

"That's good to hear dad."

"Well...what about you? How have you been?"

"Well..,"Max began as he pulled out a chair from a nearby table., "Things have been alright. I've just been busy you know. Getting ready for the wedding."

Goofy pulled out one of the chairs as well before responding. "I'm glad to hear things are going good for you son."

"So, how are things with you and Silvia?"

"Gosh, I haven't gotten to see her much lately. Heyk."

"Oh, I see," Max mouthed as he looked down at the floor.

_Its so obvious that were just making small talk. _

"Max...I'm sorry. "

"Huh?"

"For being...so..upset when you told me of your proposal. I didn't mean for it to turn into such a fuss."

"Da-"

"Let me finish," he said as he cut Max off. "I don't want for you to make the same mistakes I did. When I was your age, I thought I knew better than my parents. They told me not to marry Penny so young. _"Go to college first,"_ they said. "_Wait till your older_," they said. But I didn't listen. I told them that I would go to college while I was married and that everything would work out." Goofy paused for moment, and then continued. "But things didn't work out that way. I started college and got through the first 3 years. But, I didn't get to finish college like I had planned."

"Why was that?"

"She got pregnant with you."

"Oh..."

"When she first told me, I wasn't prepared at all. Without hesitation, I got a job at the local gas station and your mom worked at a hair salon. My dad agreed to pay for our insurance and such for the time being. But then..."Goofy's voice began to crack up. "And..that's wh-"

"Dad, you don't need to finish. I think I get the idea. You were young, got married, and got more than you bargained for."

"Max, let me finish. Maybe it will hel-"

"MAX!" a female voice screamed for the distance.

The two men looked behind them to see a red headed woman storming towards them.

"Max! Our flight! It leaves in a hour! We need to go! NOW!" Said Max's wife franticly.

"Oh. Ok." Said Max as he jumped to his feet.

As Roxanne pulled him towards the door, Max looked back at his father.

"Let's finish this conversation when I get back. Ok, Dad?"

* * *

Max...

_ Everything seems so much bigger. But so familiar...Where am I?_

Max looked around the room but couldn't tell where the voice was coming from. He was standing in a kitchen in a pair of overalls. The tables, the counter, everything looks so much taller and bigger. Why?

Max...

_There's a window above the sink. Maybe If I can get on the counter I can see what's outside. Maybe I can figure out where I am. _

He tried to get to the top of the counter but realized that he was wasn't tall enough to even reach the top. He then got one of the wooden chairs from the table and started pushing it towards the counter. It was so difficult to move. It was like trying to push a safe. It was barely moving. Suddenly, everything around him became emerged in darkness. It was apparent something was blocking the light. Instinctively, he turned to see what it was. But then, everything became white.

Max...

Max opened his eyes to see Roxanne directly in front of him.

"Ahh. Wha-"

"You talk in your sleep darling."

_That's right, we're on the plane. We boarded it...a while ago. I must have dosed off._

"How long was I out?"

"Not long.." she mouthed as she dug through her pocketbook.

"What on Earth are you looking for?"

"My cell phone," she replied as she continued to dig.

"Rox, why do you need your phone? We're fine."

"It is not that I need it. It's that I need to know where I put it. I hope I didn't forget it. Or lose it."

"I'm sure you didn't lose it. You more than likely packed it in your suitcase."

"I wouldn't have done that. I wound have in my purse. That's where I always put it."

"Maybe you left it?"

"I don't know. I don't know. I just want to know where it is. I can't rest until I know."

"Where's the last place you remember having it?"

"At the after party."

"If it will make you feel better, I'll call PJ and Stacey after we land to see if they found it when they were cleaning up."

"Why don't you call them now?"

"I put my phone in my bag. And my bag is down with the luggage."

"Alright."

_I swear, this woman would lose her eyes if they weren't connected to her. Same thing goes for dad. Speaking of which, dad story today, I guess it explains why he got so angry about the prospale. But something about it just bugs me. I knew that him and mom got married young, but that's about all he ever told me other that the fact she passed away in a car accident. Most of what he told me, I already knew. Why was he so nervous about talking about it. And he didn't want to change the subject, he was hell bent on talking to me about it. I mean, is it a real secret that him and mom got married young and had me? But what the big deal about that? It's nothing to be ashamed of._

"What's on your mind, dear?" Roxanne asked as she place her head on his shoulder.

"Just thinking about my dad."

"Your dad?"

"Yea.."

"Oh! That's right! You two were in the middle of talking when I rushed over to get you. I hope I didn't interrupt anything important."

"I don't think you did."

"What were you two talking about," she asked curiously.

"I wasn't really the one doing the talking." he said as he glanced over at her. "He was just talking about how he and my mom got married when they were young. And that she got pregnant with me." He smiled. "It is nothing to be concerned over. I already knew that much anyway."

Roxanne chuckled as she pushed some of her hair out of her face.

"I'm surprised that your thinking of your dad right now."

"Why is that?"

"That's not what most men are thinking about when they're about to go on their honeymoon."

"What's that supposed mean?"

_What's wrong with me thinking about things while on the plane. I mean all the honeymoon is a vacation for newlyweds. They have fun and they stay in the same room. And in that room they...oh.._

"Oh...never mind"

"Caught on now?" Roxanne asked with a brow raised.

"yea..."

"I think it's cute Maxie. It just proves that you're not a total horn dog."

_If she only knew. Speaking of which, what I'm I going to do tonight. Sure I've been fantasying about her for years, and almost every second of everyday for the past few weeks. But why I'm I not more excited? Aren't most guys about to get married even bragging about what they're going to do to their wife's with their buddies. Honestly, Bobby hasn't stopped pestering me about it. I guess I don't wanna get my hopes up for nothing. I mean, I'll be ok if we don't have sex tonight. It might be lame that we don't, but that's not why I'm with her. We have the rest of our life's to have sex, we don't need to rush it. Unless that is, she wants to rush it. I mean..by all means, that would be perfectly fine with me. If we end up doing it tonight, I wonder what type of underwear she will wear? I hope their the thong type. Those would show off her ass. But what do I know, I'm still a virgin. Guess it doesn't matter what's she's wearing anyway. If things turn out, she won't be wearing them for long._

_

* * *

_

**Where currently one hour away from our destination folks.**

_I wish the pilots would stop announcing how far away we are every thirty minutes. Seriously, its giving me a headache. I can't get any sleep with them screaming. I don't see how Roxanne has been sleeping for the past 2 hours. It hasn't been so bad I suppose. I did get the window seat. So I've gotten a decent view of the scenery. They showed an in fight movie, but I declined to take the headphones. They are showing Snow White. I've never been crazy about that movie. But dad always said I was afraid of it when I was a kid. But I don't remember that. The only movie I remember that scared the hell out of me was "The Mutilator on Main Street." But that was a long time ago._

At the end of the isle, there was a older gentleman sitting. Alone. Max hadn't noticed him until now. He looked like he was in his fourtys or possibly early fifties. He had some gray hairs coming in with a goatee that was doing the same thing.

_Maybe I should say hello to him. But would it be weird to say "Hello sir, why are you traveling the island?" I would sound like a complete idiot or smart ass._

"Where are you from sonny?"

The man was staring at Max now. The man must have been the one who spoke.

"Are you talking to me?" Max asked.

"Who else is there to talk too? Your lady friend seems to be sleeping."

"_Yea." Max chuckled," Where from California_. Me and my wife are on our honeymoon."

"California? My son used to live there back a few years ago."

"Oh, I see."

"Yep. I'm Eben by the way. And you are?"

"Me? My name is Max."

"How long have you and your lady friend been together?"

"Well...We dated for 3 years and we took a break when we went to college. We got back together about 6 months ago."

_Why is that whenever I talk to older people, they want to know every waking detail of my life?_

"California always has had some pretty ladies. I swear, my son would date another girl every few months or so. It took him a while to finally find a lady that suited his taste."

"Oh. That's interesting.

_And why do they want to tell me every detail of their lives! Jezz!_

"You look familiar. Have we met somewhere before?"

"I don't think so."

"Cause, I just know I've seen you somewhere before. Play football or anything? Maybe I've seen you on TV playing football."

"No, I've haven't played football. But I did perform in the college X-Games. That was aired on TV. Maybe you saw me there."

"That must be it then."

* * *

Max held the keys tightly in his hand. The key number read, "Room 1113." He followed the bell boy down the hall. The place was in magnificent shape. Everything from the carpet to the design engraved in the wall paper. The lanterns on the wall, are they made of real gold? To say that Max was impressed would have been an understatement.

_Roxanne is going to freak when she sees this._

Roxanne had wanted to stay down stairs for a few minutes before heading up to the room. She wanted to take a quick look around to see where everything was. But Max, despite being on a plane for the past few hours, just wanted to get to his room. He would take a look around later. He glanced back down at the key number. _"1113."_The numbers on the doors were getting closer, 1108, 1109, 1110, ect. The hallway went on for what seemed forever. But what would you expect, the doors weren't close together because the rooms were much larger than those found in regular hotels. Suddenly, the bell boy stopped.

He gestured towards one of the doors.

"Here's your room sir."

"Thanks."

Max walked by him to unlock the door. As soon as it was unlocked, the bell boy pushed the cart with he and Roxanne's luggage into the room as soon as the door was open. He carefully took each of their bags off the cart. Max tipped him 10 dollars, and the bell boy went on his merry way. The room was fancy. With bamboo walls and it had a heart shaped hot tub and its own private balcony. After he took a quick look around, he dug through his bag to find his cell phone.

_Roxanne couldn't find hers earlier. Maybe I should call it. If I hear it ring, then I know Roxanne put it in with her luggage._

He dialed her number quickly.

"Hey, this is Roxanne. Sorry I couldn't get to my phone right know. Please leave me a message and I'll call you back. Kisses!"

_Darn...Maybe I should call and see if PJ found it when they were cleaning up after the party._

"Hey Max? Why are you calling me? You should be hanging out with Roxanne! It's your freaking honeymoon!"

"Peej, she's not in the room with m-"

"WHAT! DID YALL GET IN A FIGHT?"

"What? Noooo! Nothing like that. She wanted to take a look around the hotel and I just came on up to the room. Anyway, Roxanne thinks she miss placed her cell phone? Did you see It when you were cleaning up the after party or anything. I don't think it's a big deal. But you know Rox, she'll go crazy if she can't find it."

"No, I didn't see it. Did you try calling it?"

"Yea, I just tried that. Straight to voicemail."

"Sorry, I can't help you out dude."

"Its fine. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye"

*Click*

Oh well, Roxanne will be fine without her cell phone for a few days. She spends too much time on it anyway. Suddenly, ax heard a knock on the door.

"Max. Let me in. It's me!"

Max walked over to the door and unlocked it so Roxanne could get in.

"Sorry..I.." She stopped to catch her breath, "took...so..long."

Max chucked. "Get lost?"

"Something like that."

Roxanne's eyes widened as she looked around the room.

"Wow..This is really nice."

She walked around for a few minutes admiring the décor. Max laid back on the bed. It was pretty comfy.

"Max, I'm going to take a quick shower. Alright?" He heard Roxanne scream from the bathroom.

"Alright. That's fine."

* * *

**A message from Demx101: Sorry it took so long for me to update. **


	5. Aspiration and Caprice

_A message from Demx101: I really appreciate the feedback. I hope you will continue on cheer for this story. I updated the past chapters a few weeks ago and this got rid of most of the typing mistakes. A love making scene is in this chapter. But unfortunately , I had to cut it down much more than I had planned. I mean, I never planned on it being graphic or to talk about the whole act or anything. So, when I went to write the scene. It felt very awkward for me. And nothing I wrote seemed to sound right. So most of it was cut._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or its characters. I do not own Powerline songs either.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5:**

**Aspiration and Caprice**

**

* * *

**

Max threw is head back on the pillow. The cold silk pillow case felt like a bag of ice to the side of his face. It caused for him a to startle, slightly. This was mainly because the room was verily hot because the sun was directly hitting their room. So the sudden chill was welcoming. Sort of like how ice cream is appreciated in 90 degree weather. But after a few seconds, the pillow became warm and now longer had a cooling effect. It was so hot. He could barely stand it. His sat up and pried around the room until he spotted the AC system. He quickly got up towards it and turned it to full blast. A few beams of sweat ran down is face. In desperation, he placed his face directly in front of the vent. The chilling air blew all the heat off of his face. He could feel it pushing up the roots of his dark hair. After he had is feel, he turned the AC down and returned to the bed. He didn't want to freeze Roxanne when she got out of the shower by having the air on full blast. She was still in the shower, the water was still running.

"If we listen to each other's heart"

Max's eyes widened when he heard the sudden outburst. He knew what song it was from. "Eye to Eye," by Powerline. He sat up at first trying to figure out where it was coming from. At first he thought it was coming from the TV. He quickly glanced up at the screen. _Nope, it's on a football game._ Maybe a radio was on? He muted the TV, and-

"We'll find we're never too far apart"

_A radio perhaps? Maybe someone was listening to them. _He got up and walked towards the hallway.

"And maybe love's the reason why"

He stopped before even reaching the door and realized it was coming from the bathroom.

"For the first time ever we're seein' it"

_Roxanne?_ He placed his ear against the bath room door. Sure enough it was Roxanne's angelic voice.

_She must be singing in the shower. No need to stop her, I can pick on her for it when she gets out._

With that thought, he heard the water turn off. Looking over at the time, one could easily conclude that from the time she got in the shower and got out, she had been in there for around 30 minutes. Max chuckled at that thought. On average, he only took at 5 minute shower. 10 minutes at the most. The bathroom door opened and Roxanne came out with a towel wrapped around her body, and one wrapped around her hair. Some of the strands of her hair had fallen in her face. She pushed them out of the way as she made eye contact with Max. He gave her a grin. Her eyes darted back and forth to see if anything was around her. She looked down at her towel to insure it was still securely placed. All the while, Max was still grinning.

"What on Earth are you so happy about?"

Max stretched out his arms as he walked behind her. He placed his fingers firmly on her shoulder as he be gain to massage them.

"It's just that," he leaned forward, "I'm happy were seeing it " Eye to Eye ""

Her eyes widened as she quickly turned .

"Whh...WHAT? You heard m-"

"Every single word." Max said arrogantly while crossing his arms.

She huffed. Suddenly she started chuckling.

"Alright. You caught me! I sing in the shower alright?"

While firmly holding her towel, she walked over to her luggage and starting taking things out. Hairbrush, comb, hairdryer, clean clothes, hairspray, and a few other things Max had no clue what they were.

"Max?"

"Yea?"

"I don't see my cell phone in my bag. Did you call PJ or Stacy to see if they found it?"

"Oh, that's right, I called PJ. He hadn't seen it. And I tried calling it and I didn't hear it ring. Actually, It went straight to voicemail."

"That's weird. It was fully charged. It only goes to voicemail if it's off or the battery is dead."

"Or if you have a bad signal" Max added.

"That's true" she said as she gathered the things together before laying them on the counter in the bathroom.

"Max," she added.

"hum"

"Can you see if you can find a nice restaurant for us to go too? It's our first night as a married couple! We should go to a nice restaurant. You know one of those with the candle lit dinners and such?"

"Sure Rox." he mumbled as he pulled out the phonebook.

* * *

After countless time searching, Max finally found a restaurant that was to Roxanne's liking. To be honest, he didn't care if they went to a burger joint. But this meant something to her and he only wanted to make her happy. She looked so beautiful. Well, she always did actually. She wasn't the type of girl that needed to put make up on. But when she had it on, she looked even more radiant before. And that's really saying something.

Her hair was pulled back in a bun with curls in the back. She had some eye liner on. It extended out a little more than her eyes. Her cheeks were rosy looking and her lips had gloss look to them. She looked elegant. She had some crystal earrings on along with a matching necklace. Her dress was sleeveless and was cut a little short. But not short enough to see anything. And lastly, some matching, black high heels.

"I know I said this earlier, but you look gorgeous Rox." Max whispered in her ear as he pulled out her seat.

"Why thank you." She said with a smile as she sat down. She took a look around the room. "This place is really nice. You did good, Max."

He looked down at the menu, but as soon as he did, he felt the color leave his face. He felt faint.

"Something wrong, dear?"

"Ev..Everything is fine." Max was finally able to reply.

_Everything is so expensive!15 dollars for a soda? The cheapest thing on here is the house salad. And that's still 20 dollars! Gezz. 40 for a ten ounce steak? 60, for a ribeye? I mean, I knew this was fancy place, but I was expecting to spend less than 100 on our meal. _

_ "_Oh dear!" Roxanne gasped. "This is so expensive! I had no idea it would be this much!"

"It's ok, dear" said Max as he swallowed his pride. He forced a fake smile. "Get whatever you want."

* * *

After Stacy fell back into the fluffy cloud that was her sofa. It had been a long day. Roxanne had left her in charge for all of the arrangements for her and Max's wedding. Boy was she wiped out. Finally the stress of the wedding was over. No more guest list, flower arrangements, ect. This was the first time she had gotten to truly sit down all day. All the other times she got to sit during the day were not calm and restful times. She stretched her arms and legs out. Every muscle in her body ached. This was truly her only moment of solitude in the past few weeks.

***KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.***

The sudden sound caused Stacy to jump. Someone was at the front door.

***KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.***

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" she said as she reluctantly walked towards the door.

She opened the door to see Bobby standing in the archway. She crossed her arms and gave him a glare that said "This better be important."

"Heeeyyy Stacy! "He said as he stepped in unannounced.

"Bobby? What are you doing here?"

"Baby, I just wanted to stop by. I was on my way home when I suddenly had the urge to see you sweetheart."

"You could have called."

"I would have but, my phone went dead." He said as he held up his lifeless phone.

"Alright. Just don't stay too late. I plan on going to bed early tonight." she said as she walked back to her sofa.

"Bed huh? You know, I could always join you if you want."

Stacy snapped back at him

"Bobby!"

"Come on baby, it will be like old times."

"Bobby! No!" She shouted as she stomped her foot.

"Bobby! No!" he replied trying to imitate her in a really girly voice.

"Is this the only reason you came here? For a booty call?"

"Gezz Stacy, your moody as always." He replied as he sat back in one of the decorative chairs. " You should know by now I'm only teasing.

"So why did you come?"

"I already told you. I just wanted to see you. I got nothing better to do. P.J. is hanging out with Jessica. And Max and Roxanne are off on their honeymoon. I haven't really gotten to talk to you in a while, so I thought I would stop by."

"Alright then. Just no funny business you understand?" She said sternly.

"Yes Mam" He said saluting her.

"By the way, have you heard from Max? Roxanne was supposed to call me when they got to the resort. I just want to make sure their ok."

"There fine."

"How do you know?"

He looked up at her from his sunglasses.

"Max called P.J. earlier because Roxanne lost her phone or something. I don't know. I think he called to see if P.J. had seen it."

"It's not like Roxanne to lose her phone."

* * *

Max helped lead Roxanne to the room. She had a few glasses of white wine. She wasn't drunk or anything, and she could walk fine. But Max didn't want to take the chance of anything happening if she had one too many to drink. He pulled the card key out of his pocket and quickly inserted it into the key reader on the door. After a few short moments, the key reader's green light come on and the door was unlocked.

Roxanne loosened her grip and headed into the room. Max made sure the door was locked before he completely shut it. Once it 'clicked', he turned to face Roxanne when suddenly she rushed towards him. She kissed him roughly on the lips. Max's eyes widened, it took a few seconds to register what was going on. She was behaving like a wild animal.

She kissed him firmly on the lips and pushed him towards the bed. As they continued to lock lips, Max, found his center and pushed her on the bed.

"You are so gorgeous" he whispered in her ear as she continued to kiss him.

He kissed down her neck as she slowly unbuttoned his top. She loosened the buttons, one by one. He tried to speak, but whenever he did, she kissed his lips and practically sucked the air out of his lungs.

"Roxanne, I don't want for you to feel pressured to do anything you're not ready to do." Max was finally able to get out while gasping for breath. " Are you sure you want to do this? We can always wait til-"

"I'm ready now" she said cutting him off.

She got to the last button and undid it. He leaned upward and threw the shirt across the room. She kissed down his neck and got to his bare shoulder blades. As she did this he ran his hands up her legs. He kissed her on the forehead. She started kissing his chest . From the bottom of her dress, he pulled the dress up. She threw her arms up to make it easier for him to get the dress off.

* * *

_ Max found himself standing in the kitchen. It felt so familiar. Sort of like a distant memory. He had been here before. He could sense it. He was so short. He wasn't talk enough to reach anything. Suddenly, something blocked the light._

_ He looked up to see a silhouetted figure standing above him. The figure felt evil. Suddenly, he heard the figure make a sound._

_"Wher-"_

Max suddenly opened his eyes. His heart was racing. It was just a dream. Thank God! But it felt like he had this dream before. But he couldn't remember when. He rolled over to see Roxanne laying next him. She was still unclothed from the night before. She looked like and angel, sleeping light that. A few strands of her hair had fallen in her face. He looked over at the clock. It was almost 9 am. _I better get up. I don't want to waste the day sleeping. _He was careful not to wake Roxanne as he crawled out of bed.

He needed to take a shower for starters. He grabbed some clean clothes out of his suitcase. After which, he took a shower. He let the hot water hit him so hard it hurt. But it didn't bother him. Infact, it was the furthest thing from his mind. All he could think about was the night before. They had fun. It was the way that it was supposed to be. Perfect in every way.

Suddenly, the water in the shower grew colder_. How long have I been in this shower?_ He looked out of the shower at the clock. He had been in there for 25 minutes and the water was growing cold. He hadn't realized he had been in there that long. _I must have been lost in my own thoughts to stay in there that long._

He stepped out of the shower and got dressed. Roxanne was still asleep in the bed. He sat beside her and gently pushed her shoulder. She awoke to see him staring directly at her.

"Good Morning" said Roxanne while rubbing her eyes.

"Morning. I'm going to go downstairs to get some food from the breakfast buffet. Do you want me to get you something, or did you want to go with me, or what?"

"Just go without me. Bring me back a muffin." She rolled over "I'll stay in here and sleep."

He chuckled. "Alright, I'll be back In a little while."

She heard the door "click" as Max exited.

After a few minutes, Roxanne finally was able to get up out of the bed. Boy, was she exhausted. She went to take a shower, then dried her hair. She put on a pink tee shirt and some denim shorts. After she combed of the knots out of her hair. She then tried to tidy up the room a little bit. She put all of Max's bags and suitcases together, and then she did the same for her own. She went to make the bed when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"House keeping" said a voice from the other side of the door.

As soon as opened the door, she realized she made a terrible mistake. She tried slamming the door, but the impostor placed their foot in the archway to keep the door from locking.

"Hehehe"

The male figure forced his way into the room and made his way to Roxanne. He quickly overtook her. As she tried to scream, the man covered her mouth with his hand to silence her. She bit down and stomped on his foot. He loosed his grip and she made a run for the door. The figure grabbed her by the hair yanked her towards them. As she attempted to scream, the intruder brought out a knife and held it to her throat.

"You scream you die."

She was paralyzed with fear. She couldn't escape.

"If you behave and do everything I say, no one needs to die needlessly. "

* * *

Max was in the hallway bringing a huge plate of food back to his and Roxanne's room. He went to the elevator but was stopped by one of the security guards. Apparently the elevator was out. Oh well, Max thought, he would just take the stairs. As he made his way up the stairs, he felt his phone ring. He glanced down and saw "Roxanne's" name lighting up.

"Hey babe," Max answered cheerfully. "I'm on th-"

"We have your wife." He heard a deep voice respond. Obviously, the caller was using something to alter the sound of their voice.

"WHAT?"

"Don't believe us? Here, why don't you listen?" There was a few second hesitation. He could hear someone giving some sort of order. "Max! Help me Max! The person that's doing this is-" Suddenly, her voice cut out. "You must see now that we're not joking. If you ever want to see your precious Roxanne again, you will do everything we say."

* * *

_A message from Demx101: I hope this was worth the wait. I'll try to update again soon. Just a little tidbit f you were wondering. Why is the chapter called Aspiration and Caprice. Well, the answer to this comes from what the words mean. Aspiration means a strong desire. In this instance it would refer to sex. Caprice, on the other hand, means a sudden change. Which, based on the ending of this chapter, the story is heading in a new direction._


	6. Tailspin

Hello, Demx101 here. Sorry its taking me so long to update. I haven't had allot of free time. Also, when I write chapters, I like for them to have some length. So these two things combined make it take a while for updates. I've been on spring break from school. Just went back a few days ago. Even over my break, I wasn't able to work on the update. And also...I sort of went blank on what to write next. I'll try and make the next update sooner.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Tailspin**

**

* * *

**

He felt his blood turn cold. The pace of his heart changed but he wasn't able to distinguish if it was speeding up or slowing down. And to be honest, he really didn't give a damn. This had to be a dream. It had to be right? This sort of thing doesn't happen to people you know. It only happens in the movies. Come on! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!

"Wh- What do you want..."Max was finally able to sputter. Despite this situation, he felt himself detach and ask the question while every inch of his body was fighting against it. Maybe it was instincts? Or maybe he still thought this was a bad dream or some sort of sick, twisted joke.

There was pause before the captor spoke. It felt like the person on the other line was procrastinating to keep Max on edge. "Hmmm..." He heard the distorted voice speak. Despite the distortion, the man's voice still sounded cold and calculated. It felt like he had long planned and predetermined how he would say his words the very moment he was asked. He knew how to sound wicked without saying anything at all.

"Well, for starters, you better not disclose any of this to the cops. And if any of your buddies contact the police, I will know. I know who they are. And I know your family. If you tell them about this, and they try to go to cops, you can say goodbye to Roxanne. I Have them completely under surveillance. "

"I'm not going to the cops. Just don't hurt her."

"Well, as long as you do exactly what I say, your princess will be fine." The man chuckled, "We'll call you later with the rest of the demands. But I assure you, don't test me. If I think for a second the cops are closing in, I won't hesitate to hurt your beloved."

"Why can't you give me the demands now?" Max said frantically. He couldn't allow the guy off the phone now. How did he know if the guy wasn't really going to hurt Roxanne? For all he knew, the second he hangs up the phone, he could do her in. He couldn't let the guy go. Not now. The longer she is in his captivity, the greater the chance was...that he would never see her again, alive.

"Tisk. Tisk. You really think I'm going to double cross you?" The man said sternly. "What possible need do I have for your princess? I'm not weak-minded. If I kill her, then I will no longer have the bait I need to lure you out."

"But-"

"I will dial you again with the requisition. No funny business. Goodbye" ***Click***

And with that, the line was terminated. What the hell was he supposed to do? He slammed his back against the wall.

"Damn it!"

He glanced down at his phone. That phone call had lasted a minute and 15 seconds. It felt much longer than that. But it only took a minute and 15 seconds to completely change everything. How long had he been gone to the buffet? 15 minutes? If the stupid elevator was working he could have gotten back sooner. Maybe then he could have stopped it from happening.

"Wait a second..." The elevator was the quickest way down. He had used it to go down that morning to buffet. So during the short time he was gone, Roxanne had been kidnapped and the elevator had gone out. If the elevator had gone out after Roxanne was captured, then the person who took her wouldn't have been able to get her out of the hotel so quickly. She may still be in the hotel!

With that thought, Max ran down the stairs looking for any sign of Roxanne.

After several minutes of searching, he couldn't find her. He had searched every floor. Questioned others in the hotel(leaving out the detail that she was kidnapped), and nothing. No one had seen or heard anything. He was out of breath. He pulled out his phone. This wasn't a situation he could handle alone.

~xxxx~

* * *

Bobby awoke to find Stacey asleep on his bare chest. They were laying in her bed under her pink comforter. After the way things went last night, it could be assumed that they were back together. To be perfectly honest, he never understood why they broke up in the first place.

She had been the student body president in high school and ran several of the school clubs. She graduated at the top of her class. After they graduated, she told him she wanted to take a break. Regardless of how strong he presented himself to Max and PJ, the break up really hurt him. She was more gorgeous than she was in high school. She had gotten rid of her contacts and she no longer had her braces. She was a woman now. She was no longer that girl she was in high school.

She had gotten her own place a while a back. You could tell this was her home. Everything was neat and tightly, just like her. Everything in her house was color coordinated. And she knew exactly where everything was in the house. Her home had all of the feminine touches.

She woke up and stared at him attentively. Her green eyes were gleaming at him.

"Morning Dear."

"Morning Stace."

"I missed you Bobby," she said as she kissed him on the lips.

Unexpectedly, Bobby felt his phone vibrate. He reluctantly grabbed the phone. It was call a from Max. He was probably calling to tell him about what he and Roxanne had done the night before. He was about to pick up the phone when Stacey grabbed it. The waved it his face.

"You can always call him back." She said grinning. She tossed the phone on a chair nearby.

She kissed Bobby on his cheek, and slowly went down his neck.

~xxxx~

* * *

Max clutched his phone angrily.

"DAMN IT BOBBY!"

_ Bobby is probably still hung over from the night before. Why did I waste my time calling him?_

He dialed PJ's number, maybe he would pick up. He felt himself breathing more rashly. He didn't know what he was going to do if PJ didn't pick up.

"Hello? Max?"

"PEEJ!" Max explained. "Thank God you picked up."

"Whats going on? You sound distraught."

"Its...Roxanne...She..she.." Max stumbled over his words. He couldn't say the word kidnapped. Or abducted. It was like his mouth was rebelling against him and refusing to let the words come out.

"Max! Calm down. I can't understand you."

"Shes..Shes.." He felt his eyes burning. And his vision started to blur. He felt hot streams of water running down his face."Shes..been..ki.."

"Settle down. Did you to have fight? I'm sure it's not as bad as your thin-"

"ITS WORSE THAN YOU CAN EVEN IMAGINE! She's been kidnapped!"

"What? Your joking right?"

"No Pj, This isn't a joke. She was fine a while ago. I went to the buffet to get me and her some food and when I was walking back to our room, I got a call from her abductor. I heard her screaming in the background. They didn't give me any demands other than "Don't call the cops" "

"I'm assuming you didn't recognize the number?"

"No, the number came from Roxanne cell phone."

"I thought she lost her phone."'

"She...did.." Max slowly replied. He had completely forgot about that.

"Max, she lost her phone at the wedding after party right? That means that someone at the party is in on this."

"That's right..but who?"

"Well, Brad and Chad were both there."

"Yea, but I don't think its Chad because he isn't bright enough to come up with something like this. Not alone anyway. And besides, he liked Roxanne. I don't see why he would risk her life."

"What about Brad?"

"I could see him doing this. He hates me and I'm sure he thinks this is some way of getting back at me. He almost killed me once at the college X Games, so it's not out of the question."

"Yea, and with his family's wealth, I'm sure he has the funds to help him out of harm's way."

"But what I don't understand is why they would need to steal her cell phone..I mean..If they wanted to kidnapper her, they could easily do it without taking her phone."

"Max, maybe you should call the police."

"I can't. They will...they will hurt her if I do that."

"How will they know if you call? Are you sure he wasn't bluffing?"

"I don't know. But if the cops show up and he learns about it...It won't end pretty. By the way, don't call the police or anything. The kidnapper made it clear that he was watching you and everyone else I know. And if you called the cops, they would hurt her. So please don't call them."

"Max.."

"And if you talk to Bobby and Stacey. Please tell them the same thing."

"Have you tried calling Bobby?"

"Yea, he didn't pick up."

"Have you tried calling your dad?"

"Of course not. You know how my dad is. Often when he tries to help, he makes things worse. This is too big of a gamble. I can't risk him getting involved. "

"I understand. I'll try to get a hold of Bobby. I'll try to think of something. I'll call you if I can come up with anything. And if they kidnapper calls again, please let me know. Alright?"

"Thanks Peej.."

"And Max? Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't."

***Click***

~xxxx~

**

* * *

**

PJ sat back into his chair. This was allot to take in. What was Max supposed to do? It seems like he is stuck between a rock and a hard place. Normally, he could come up with something. But nothing was accruing to him. Not a single rational thought. He pulled out his phone and tried calling Bobby. No good. Bobby wasn't answering. Who else could he ask for advice. He couldn't ask his girlfriend, Jessica. She would probably read him a poem or something. He couldn't tell Goofy. Max sternly said for him not too. He couldn't call the police. He couldn't ask his dad because his dad didn't know how to keep his mouth shut. And he couldn't ask...Or could he?

Could he ask Peg? She knew when to keep her mouth shut. He was always there for Max and him when he needed her. She may be able to help. Maybe. But would she turn around and tell the police even if he explained she shouldn't do that? He didn't think she would. It was worth a shot. He didn't have any ideas. If he didn't ask, maybe he would regret it later. Time was of the essence.

He pulled out of the parking lot and raced down the road. He was going well over the speed limit. He knew it. And he didn't care. He ran several stop signs and traffic lights on the ride there. He almost didn't slow down enough when he pulled into his parents driveway. Hopefully his dad or little sister, Pistol, wouldn't be home. If Pistol was home, should would probably tell her dad anything she over hears. She was 14 now, but she still was a tattle tell.

As he approached the front door, he didn't hear the TV on in the living room. This was a good indicator that his dad wasn't home. His dad was always watching TV when he came in. PJ pulled out his house key and unlocked the door. He cautiously stepped inside.

"Mom?"

He paused and waited for an answer.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear! I'll be with you in a minute."

Within a few seconds his mom appeared before him. Obviously, she had been cleaning. Her hair was pulled back and she had on warn out clothes.

"I really wished you had called before you came. You know how I don't like to be dropped in on."

"Mom, I need to talk to you. It's important."

"What's wrong dear?" She replied causally while sitting back on the sofa.

"Mom, I don't know how to say this but.."

"Oh my God" she gasped as she leaned forward, "Jessica isn't pregnant is she? You know how I talked to you about the proper precautions about-"

"God! No! That's not it all! It's not about me."

Her eyes widened. "Pistol isn't.."

"NO! It's not about anyone being pregnant!" He shouted while frantically shaking his head.

"Then what's this about?"

"Roxanne has been kidnapped."

"What?" Peg looked up at her son, and her eyes widened.

"Yea, Max just called me about it .He was freaking out. The abductor said that if any of us call the police, that they will kill her."

"Do you have any idea of who it is that's doing this."

"Well, we know that its someone that was at the wedding. They called from Roxanne's cell phone. But she had lost her cell phone at the wedding. So the only time anyone could have gotten it was then. We think it may be Chad or Bradley. But mostly Bradley."

"Have you checked to see if he still in town? I mean, if you can find either Bradley or Chad. Then they can be eliminated as suspects."

"Yea, I guess that's true. I hadn't thought of that."

"Also, PJ. Do you know how Roxanne was kidnapped? I mean, the kidnapper couldn't just pull her down the hallway of a hotel with her kicking and screaming. Even if they had her bound and gagged, someone would notice if somebody was carrying a tied up woman around. "

"I don't know, Max didn't tell me anything about that."

"Call him."

"But why?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said CALL HIM"

"Oh..ok..."

He dialed Max's number as quick as he could.

"Max."

"Peej! Have you come up with anything?" Max asked hopefully.

"No, but my mom wants to talk to you."

"Huh? Your mom? Why did yo-"

PJ handed his mom the phone.

"Max, sweetie listen to me. I have a few questions for you," Said Peg calmly.

"Ok. Mrs. P."

"Do you know how they kidnapped Roxanne?"

"No, I don't. All I know is that when I went to the breakfast buffet she was fine. When I was coming back to our room, I call from the kidnapper."

"Do you know if Roxanne was knocked out or anything?"

"I don't think so, I heard her in the background of the phone call."

"I just pointed this out to PJ, but somehow they had to silence Roxanne or disguise her to get her out of your room. I mean, it would be pretty obvious if someone walked by and saw some random person carrying around a young woman."

"Yea, I was thinking about that. I don't know they were able to carry it out."

"Well, is your room near an elevator?"

"Yea, it's not too far."

"If they were able to get her to the elevator they could have gone to another floor, or they could have gone to the main floor and escaped."

"But, I don't think they took the elevator..."

"Why is that?"

"Well, when I came done this morning the elevator was working fine. But then when was about to go back to my room. The elevator was out. They had a security guard standing in front of it and everything. I wasn't gone long, so I figure that the elevator went out right after I used it. And then when it went out, the guard was called to keep people from getting on it. If the elevator went out any later, I don't think enough time would have passed for a guard to be called in and for him to arrive to keep people from getting on."

"..Well, I have no clue Max. What floor are you on?"

"Top floor."

"Well that eliminates the possibility of them going out the window."

"Yea..."

"Max, I'll try to figure something out. If we can figure out how the guy carried it out, then we maybe to retrace his steps."

"I appreciate it. Can you do me a favor though?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you not tell my dad? If he found out, he would only make things worse."

"I understand. I'm not going to tell anyone. I want talk to anyone else about this besides you and PJ. And possibly your friend Bobby. I'm not going to call the police."

"Thanks. I really appreciate it."

***Click.***

PJ looked up at his mom. She shook her head in frustration.

"I don't know what do to help him, PJ."

~xxxx~

* * *

Bobby pulled into the diner parking lot. Him and Stacey had gotten hungry. He had several missed calls. He would return them after he ate. He was about to starve. He found a promising parking space and pulled in.

They walked in and he immediately smelt fries. He liked this diner. It sold all times of food at all times of the day. He could get a burger here with extra, extra, extra, cheese. They took their seats. Stacey picked up the menu and started browsing. He didn't need to look at a menu. He always got the same thing.

He glared up and saw a man sitting at the bar. He looked familiar. But he was too tired to really think about it. The man pulled out his wallet and payed his bill. And then started to walk out of the diner. That's when Bobby saw his face. He realized it was Bradley Uppercrust the III. Bradley hadn't noticed him. Thank God. The last thing he needed was to get into with him. But he had to wonder, what was Bradley doing in little diner like this?

~xxxx~

* * *

So what do you think? Sorry for making you wait so long. Feel free to comment and make guesses on who's behind the kidnapping. Or what's going to happen next.


End file.
